


The Catcher in the Rye

by Callie_Stephanides



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Underage Prostitution, Vampires, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:46:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3352097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Hillsboro, Ohio, il tempo scorre tanto pigro che alla fine del Novecento pare ancora di vivere a metà degli anni Cinquanta. Poi, una notte d’estate, il buio cambia colore e tutti parlano di misteriosi cerchi nel grano. Chris ‘Chip’ Donovan, tuttavia, potrebbe assicurarvi che no, di cerchi non se ne vide mezzo.<br/>
(...) Decisi che avrei ingannato il tempo studiando il cielo, una paglia tra le dita più per posa che per bisogno. <i>Un giorno me ne andrò da questo buco</i>, pensavo. <i>Un giorno girerò il mondo e m’inventerò qualcosa di meglio di un pompino da tre carte</i>.<br/>
Tra fantasmi di segale danzava qualche lucciola, inseguita dalle risate di vandali col moccio al naso e un barattolo in mano. Tra gli otto e i nove anni, l’avevo fatto anch’io, innamorato del culo luciferino di quegli insetti da due soldi.<br/>
A sedici anni, la lucciola ero io (...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lucciole tra la segale

Dean Winchester, Supernatural © Kripke Enterprises, Wonderland Sound and Vision, Warner Bros. Television.  
Questa fanfiction è il tributo di una fan e non rivendica alcun diritto sull’opera citata, né persegue finalità lucrative. Non si ritiene infranto alcun copyright o altro diritto depositato.  
L’intreccio rappresenta copyright dell’autrice, salvo quanto espressamente indicato.

*

 _Dean: We make our own future._  
_Sam: Guess we have no choice._  
Sam  & Dean Winchester, _The End_ (S05E4)

_1\. Lucciole tra la segale_

Quello fu per tutti l’anno dei cerchi nel grano. Non so cos’abbia ispirato tale nome, se di cerchi non ne vedemmo mezzo e di grano non se ne coltivava dai giorni della Grande Depressione, ma le cose stanno così: chi non è d’accordo si gratti.  
Scegliere l’attacco è, del resto, il primo diritto d’ogni narratore e il mio asseconda la voce delle due, trecento anime incatenate a un’estate indimenticabile.  
  
A Hillsboro, Ohio, il tempo scorreva tanto pigro che alla fine del Novecento eravamo ancora a metà degli anni Cinquanta. Potreste pensare che lo dica per darmi un tono e perché la WSRW (1) trasmette di continuo lagne ritmate su ragazzetti in fuga, pieni di nostalgia per il verde tabacco e la bionda Mary. Vi prevengo: nessun cowboy che rutti rimpianti al microfono ha mai guadagnato la mia ammirazione. Non, almeno, per meriti canori.  
Hillsboro, dunque: una striscia d’asfalto tra palazzotti squadrati e scorci bucolici; sei, settemila abitanti a contarci tutti, compresi – temo – i sedici gatti della vecchia Torres.  
È curioso quanto diffusa sia la convinzione che l’America somigli a New York, grattacieli da mille piani e sventole bionde con le cosce lunghe chilometri. Dici _Stati Uniti_ e tutti pensano a Los Angeles, Hollywood, Central Park, San Francisco… Invece il mio Paese – quello _vero_ – è fatto da un miliardo di buchi di culo in braccio a Cristo, dove le case son tirate su con legno e sputo, le ragazze hanno culi interstatali e un pastore battista conta più del Presidente.  
Come diceva Dean, _un’immensa provincia, per giunta illuminata maluccio_. A lui, però, quell’atmosfera piaceva, perché gli ricordava una casa perduta troppo presto. E perché – parole sue – _nessuno sa fare una crostata di mele decente in città che superino i diecimila abitanti_.  
Prima di arrivare a Dean, tuttavia, c’è ancora un po’ di strada da fare al mio fianco, lungo i sentieri polverosi di un piccolo, piccolissimo mondo.  
  
Fino ai dodici, tredici anni credevo d’essere invisibile. Non ero più brutto o strambo della media, giocavo nella Little League al fianco dei giovani leoni della Highland County e avevo persino già dato il primo bacio – a bocca chiusa e per scommessa, ma l’avevo dato. A dispetto delle apparenze, tuttavia, la mia vita sociale era, nel complesso, meno eclatante di quella di mio nonno, che a settant’anni suonati ancora fischiava dietro a un bel culo.  
A quattordici anni ero infelice e basta. Da ragazzini è piuttosto comune sentirsi ai margini di _qualcosa_ , forse perché è così che si vive lungo il confine tra l’infanzia e la fregatura dei trent’anni, ma questo non vuol dire che sia facile farsene una ragione.  
Mi rivedo com’ero allora, uno spilungone scontroso che camminava lungo la mezzeria della statale per stupidità e masochismo, lo sguardo rivolto a un cielo lontano, solcato da fiocchi di nuvola.  
Non ricordo nessuno al mio fianco e non mi sorprende: di lì a poco, avrei rinunciato volentieri persino alla mia ombra.  
Intorno a Hillsboro era tutto un esplodere di campi e boschetti. Strade dismesse tra ciocche d’erba, un tempo battute dalle carovane, esibivano cisterne di legno rose dai tarli e traboccanti mucillagine verdastra. Di notte, sotto stelle tanto fitte che a ragione potevi temere ti cadessero in testa, ranocchi e grilli si sfidavano a cantare.  
Campi di grano non ce n’erano, l’ho detto, ma segale, granturco e tabacco t’inghiottivano come abbandonavi la guida di catrame dei cittadini.  
Nell’ultimo ricordo che ho di lui, mio padre è un gigante assediato da un oceano verde: io annego e sbuffo paglietta e temo di morire masticato dalle pannocchie, finché due mani forti non mi sollevano e mi permettono di scoprire tutti i colori del mondo.  
All’epoca ero sui cinque, sei anni al massimo, dunque mio padre non poteva averne più di trenta. Che io sappia, in realtà, non c’è nemmeno mai arrivato, perché tornò dal Golfo in una supposta piombata troppo corta persino per me. Vorrei aggiungere dettagli, ma del funerale ricordo solo gli orli sfocati di una bandiera. Per i bambini, in fondo, la morte non esiste: sembra, piuttosto, una scusa comoda, un modo come un altro per dirti ‘ _basta,_ _il gioco è finito_ ’.  
Dopo la morte del marito, mamma inzeppò di roba una valigia, mi diede un bacio bagnato e si scusò per quella tristezza che le impediva persino di guardarmi in viso – invento: se anche avesse detto qualcosa di fondamentale, quando piangi non ti preoccupi di sicuro d’essere comprensibile.  
Non ce l’ho mai avuta con lei, sia chiaro: meglio crescere con i nonni che con un’alcolizzata o un’impasticcata cronica.  
A Hillsboro, del resto, non ero il solo.  
Rita Collins, la prima ragazza che avesse accettato il rischio d’innamorarsi del sottoscritto, passava metà della giornata a tagliuzzarsi e l’altra metà a impedire che il suo vecchio vomitasse persino dal buco del culo.  
Jerome Clark, il primo lanciatore della contea, accudiva la mamma tossica meglio di un’infermiera diplomata.  
A me era andata bene, per quanto tu possa chiamare ‘ _bene_ ’ la consapevolezza di doverti piegare alle circostanze e, se possibile, fartele piacere.  
Il nonno era un pacifista un po’ hippy, ch’era riuscito a evitarsi la Corea grazie al modesto sacrificio di un alluce: quando la chiamata per l’inferno giallo era ormai imminente, infatti, si sparò a un piede, immolando un dito e mezzo _a beneficio dell’unico culo_ – sto citando.  
Molti gli diedero del vigliacco, del disfattista o, peggio ancora, del comunista e non pochi gli tolsero il saluto; per due o tre anni, anzi, se voleva vendere il raccolto, gli toccava guidare sino a Columbus e sperare che le linguacce del distretto non avessero sparso fin là il loro veleno. Me lo raccontava ridendo, ma non l’ho mai visto festeggiare un solo quattro luglio: era uno di quelli, insomma, che la canzone del Boss l’aveva ascoltata per davvero.  
Da piccolo, ogni tanto, mi ritrovavo sotto il naso quel suo piede mutilato, che mi mostrava con il sadico compiacimento di chi spera almeno in un urletto di raccapriccio – la sua _ferita di guerra_ , lo chiamava. Io pensavo ai moncherini fumanti di mio padre, il gigante, dopo l’esplosione della granata che ce l’aveva rubato, e non fiatavo.  
Due, tre centimetri in meno cos’erano? Poco più di una scusa per costringermi a spalare merda di cavallo quando pioveva. _Mi duole la ferita_ , diceva lo stronzo: ed io m’inzaccheravo di letame per una mancia ridicola.  
  
  
I ricordi della mia _prima_ vita son tutti qui.  
Quattordici, quindici anni né belli, né brutti: sole, neve, pioggia; qualche lavoretto di manutenzione per il locale maneggio, un paio di volte a settimana al cinema, Nirvana a tutto volume, jeans dalle ginocchia consumate.  
_Poi_ cominciò il mio anno da sophomore (2) presso la High locale, un tempio consacrato alla noia che di notevole aveva solo la pelata del preside e il gagliardetto: apache incazzato nero su fondo rosso.  
_Poi_ Karl Walker, il capitano della squadra di basket, mi baciò con la lingua nello spogliatoio deserto e cominciò qualcos’altro.  
_Poi_ iniziai a domandarmi se non avessi aspettato proprio quel _qualcosa_ dal giorno in cui mi ero perso per la prima volta tra segale e granturco.  
  
  
A quindici anni tutti sbavavano dietro a un paio di tette tranne il sottoscritto – almeno lo supponevo. Non mi posi subito il problema, fosse solo per il lustro che mi dava: un’occhiata di _quelle_ e c’era chi si trasformava in zerbino, ma non io. Mi sentivo un supereroe.  
“Prima o poi ti toccherà,” diceva il nonno, lanciando l’amo sempre dove c’era una foresta d’alghe buona a incagliarlo per l’eternità.  
Facevo spallucce e me ne fregavo.  
Poteva darsi che fossi più lento degli altri, no? L’ultima volta in cui mi ero guardato con attenzione tra le cosce, sulle palle c’erano sì e no tre peli.  
L’ipotesi che il problema fosse un _altro_ non mi aveva sfiorato nemmeno di striscio, perché non c’era nessun ragazzo, tra quelli che frequentavo, valesse il disturbo di una seconda occhiata: John era strabico, Luke scoreggiava fortissimo, David sembrava una pizza, Rick aveva certe gambette ossute da pecora che solo il lupo cattivo avrebbe potuto bagnarsi al pensiero.  
Karl, invece, se non proprio il ragazzo più bello del mondo, di sicuro si avvicinava parecchio all’idea: alto, muscoloso, certi riccioli neri che gli cadevano sul collo come virgole d’inchiostro…  
Mi accorsi di quanto mi sarebbe piaciuto accarezzarli che avevo già un metro di lingua in gola, né me ne lamentai: aveva provveduto da solo e gliene ero grato.  
“Se lo dici in giro, ti stacco il pisello a morsi,” disse, meno di un secondo dopo avermi reso il neo-frocio più felice dell’Ohio.  
Bruttina come dichiarazione, convengo, ma ero più preoccupato del marmo che mi aveva riempito le mutande. Non ero sicuro che mi sarei più, come dire? _ammorbidito_.  
  
Karl fu fondamentale nella mia educazione sentimentale, benché fosse un pezzo di merda travestito da Milky Way – un cripto gay o frocio a corrente alternata, insomma: uno che al prom portava Grace Duplessis, ma veniva solo tra le mie natiche.  
“È una cosa così, tra amici,” diceva, mentre si rivestiva, ed io non sapevo se dovesse dolermi più il culo o il cuore.  
Avrei dovuto odiarlo, ma era il mio primo ragazzo e in quel _mio_ c’era abbastanza sentimento per entrambi, persino per un bugiardo cacasotto.  
  
  
A Hillsboro non si parlava molto d’omosessualità, anzi, non se ne parlava proprio, con la prudenza che riservi a quel che ti spaventa davvero. Come nessuno usava la parola cancro o tumore, preferendole _brutto male_ ; come la leucemia diventava un’ _infezione del sangue_ , così, per indicare qualcuno sospetto di sfarfallare lungo la sponda sbagliata, dicevi ch’era _uno così_ , _un po’ effeminato_.  
Né io, né Karl, tuttavia, rientravamo nello stereotipo: io, perché ero un rozzo allevatore spalamerda; lui, perché sembrava un fichetto di Disney Channel.  
Sudati, dopo ogni partita, ci buttavamo sotto la doccia con recitata noncuranza. Gli altri commentavano le cheerleader e si confrontavano i cazzi. Karl passava la punta della lingua sulle labbra color ciliegia e mi faceva l’occhiolino.  
Lo odiavo e lo adoravo e avrei leccato litri di schiuma solo per dimostrargli quanto lo volevo.  
La notte del trentuno ottobre duemilauno, tuttavia, il mio ragazzo sparì e non se ne seppe più niente fino a Natale, quando quel che ne restava riemerse dal fondo limaccioso del torrente che costeggiava la scuola elementare.  
Il corpo era ridotto talmente male che fu impossibile stabilire le cause del decesso: come sempre, quando manca qualcosa di solido su cui costruire ipotesi, si scatenò allora la fantasia dei guardoni.  
Il ‘caso Karl Walker’ divenne la nostra Twin Peaks: qualcuno ipotizzò un serial killer, altri si dissero certi di averlo visto vagare, sbronzo, da quelle parti. Molti arrivarono a ipotizzare un suicidio, benché niente, nella sua vita perfetta, potesse giustificarlo.  
Io preferii trarre i remi in barca e salpare per l’oceano di un lutto silenzioso. Non eravamo mai stati davvero insieme, né potevamo dirci una _coppia_ , eppure al suo fianco avevo sperimentato quanto di più simile all’amore conoscessi: l’attesa, la disperazione, i palmi sudati. Persino il cielo aveva un colore diverso e la luce non dipingeva più scintillanti ragnatele contro la mia retina.  
Stavo per compiere sedici anni, avrei avuto la mia patente plasticata e il furgone scassato del nonno nei giorni di pioggia, ma qualcosa si era come arenato una volta e per sempre sulla spiaggia dell’illusione.  
_Credevo_.  
  
Nel nostro pacifico buco si moriva quasi solo di vecchiaia o perché ti eri messo al volante quando nelle vene ti scorreva zuppa d’acquavite. Qualcuno si ammalava, certo; qualcun altro, come mio padre, si univa agli uccellini gialli (3) ed esplodeva tra i relitti di una guerra lontanissima.  
I morti ammazzati, però, non erano una specialità locale – non lo sono nemmeno adesso, s’è per questo, o Taylor Swift avrebbe deliziato i rustici di casa mia con un paio di album a tema.  
Se la mia vita fosse stata un film o un libro di Lansdale, probabilmente avrei indagato: non perdi l’amore della tua vita per restare a guardare, _no_? Ma la vita somiglia alla letteratura solo sul grande schermo: la quotidianità è fatta piuttosto di riti che sopravvivono a tutto, persino quando una parte di te se n’è andata per sempre.  
  
Rita tentò di rimorchiarmi, unica tra le ragazze che, da qualche tempo, mi fissavano con un misto di paura e desiderio.  
Karl, una volta, aveva detto ch’ero bello come le rose selvatiche della canonica di padre Wright. Non gli avevo creduto, perché avevo ancora il suo cazzo in bocca e non ero tanto ingenuo da confondere le allucinazioni da orgasmo con un complimento.  
Rita era uno dei rari dark della scuola: faccia color farina, labbra nere, occhi da vitello che sembravano doverle colare lungo le guance da un momento all’altro. Affrontava la vita come se non avesse niente da perdere (o la tragedia fosse dietro l’angolo) e suppongo sia stato anche quanto la spinse sino al mio tavolo, a mensa, certa di potermi espugnare.  
  
“Ciao, come andiamo?”  
  
Non ricordo di averle risposto, ma questo non le impedì di sedere al mio fianco, rubarmi un paio di crocchette e aprire un libro di poesie di Dylan Thomas.  
La nostra strana intimità cominciò così e non mi dispiaceva: Rita era il tipo che preferiva il silenzio alle parole ed io non avevo proprio un bel niente da dirle.  
A scuola si diffuse la voce che fossimo una coppia, mentre le postume briciole di Karl svanivano con la tramontana di gennaio. Un giorno sarebbe stato solo il-ragazzo-pescato-nel-fiume, una favola paurosa da raccontare ai bambini che uscivano dal nostro tranquillissimo recinto per esplorare i campi. Un giorno, forse, avrei dimenticato anch’io l’inchiostro serico in cui le mie dita si erano perse e ritrovate mille volte.  
_Quel giorno_ , probabilmente, avrei imparato ad amare Rita come un maschio _normale_ , se solo il buio non l’avesse inghiottita l’ultima notte di freddo intenso.  
_Inghiottita_ , sia chiaro, non è un preziosismo letterario: chiunque l’avesse aggredita, infatti, le aveva quasi staccato la testa a morsi.  
Lo sconcerto investì Hillsboro e tutto il circondario.  
La nonna decise ch’era proprio il tempo di comprare un fucile. Il nonno continuava a guardare culi e ad annuire, perché era di quelli per i quali orrori ed errori passano sempre, purché uno abbia la pazienza d’aspettare. Lo sceriffo della contea, tuttavia, non poteva concedersi altrettanto e venne a cercarmi.  
Me l’aspettavo? Non proprio. Di sicuro, comunque, non giovò alla mia già mediocre popolarità, perché a quel punto divenne scontato pensarmi come _il tipo attorno al quale la gente moriva_.  
Se non un assassino, insomma, qualcuno da evitare.  
  
“Figliolo, mi piacerebbe saperne di più, che ne dici?”  
  
Riuscite a immaginare qualcosa di più fastidioso della parola ‘figliolo’ sputata da chi non è niente per voi, anzi vi scruta obliquo, pieno della condiscendenza con cui gli adulti credono di poterti conquistare?  
Non sforzatevi: è una domanda retorica.  
Lo sceriffo era un belloccio sui trentacinque, quarant’anni: agli occhi di un sedicenne, un quasi vecchio fastidiosissimo.  
_Dico che non so un bel niente_ , avrei risposto volentieri, ma non sapevo quanto potessi riuscire credibile, visto che le persone cui tenevo cominciavano a cadere come mosche.  
“Ha sofferto?” fu quel che mi uscì. “Si è accorta di morire?”  
Non valeva molto come osservazione, ma mi rendeva più umano e accessibile – _rassicurante_ , per farla breve. Di Rita, in fin dei conti, non m’importava granché: non la amavo, la _sopportavo_. Senza di lei, però, scoprii la solitudine che, sino a quel momento, mi ero appena raccontato; un vuoto descritto da persone che ti guardano, ti additano, ti evitano.  
Quando sei giovane, non ci pensi mai, ma per essere _davvero_ solo devi stare in mezzo alla gente e vedere che effetto fai. Scappare o nascondersi è comodo, perché puoi inventarti la scusa d’esser stato tu a lasciare indietro il resto del mondo. Prova invece a sentire l’esclusione sulla tua pelle e mi dirai.  
Nessuno mi perseguitava, se ve lo foste chiesto, e, probabilmente, l’avrei preferito, perché l’odio di un bullo è affare di poco conto rispetto alla consapevolezza d’essere _niente_ – nemmeno polvere da soffiare via, intendo.  
  
Fu per questo, immagino, che cominciai a frequentare la vecchia cisterna lungo la quarantasei, un cilindro di tavole scheggiate sotto al quale si accumulavano kleenex appiccicosi e condom.  
Le rare volte in cui capitavamo da quelle parti, la nonna non lesinava sospiri e un rapido segno della croce. Davanti al mio inevitabile ‘ _perché_ ’, rispose che per di là, come a ogni incrocio, passava il demonio. Dieci anni più tardi, conoscevo la realtà più umida e prosaica dei traffici del quadrivio: la cisterna era semplicemente il luogo in cui quelli come me, ma troppo vecchi da guadagnarsi una sega sotto le docce comuni, aspettavano qualche ragazzino che ci stesse.  
Era stato Karl a dirmelo ed io, come tutto quel che mi aveva insegnato, non l’avrei mai dimenticato.  
  
La prima volta ci andai per curiosità, ma avevo una paura tale che mi chiedevo _se_ e _quanto_ avrei resistito. La notte mi si chiudeva addosso e le stelle non bastavano; l’aria ancora pungente di marzo mi pizzicava la pelle, inoculando pensieri altrettanto scuri delle troppe ombre.  
Invece fu facile, persino piacevole: rimorchiai uno studente del college che tremava più di me e mi allungò cinquanta dollari per un pompino da cinque meno.  
  
Ci presi gusto e forse sì, cominciai a sentirmi meno solo.  
  
Tra aprile e maggio morirono Jacob Irving, Jenna Swan, Detlef Anderson. In comune avevamo appena una A+ in chimica: nessuno li associò a me, questa volta. Nemmeno io.  
  
La scuola chiuse i battenti per le vacanze estive una settimana prima della comparsa dei famosi cerchi nel grano, anche se di grano non ce n’era e i cerchi somigliavano piuttosto alle sgommate di un fuoristrada.  
  
“Mi piacerebbe sapere cosa passa per la testa di voi ragazzi,” disse una sera il nonno, assicurandosi la fetta più unta e grossa di polpettone. “Metà del granturco dei Thompson è da buttare.”  
Lo lasciai berciare, la testa china sulla tavola e i pensieri altrove. Nessuno si aspettava davvero un mio parere, né l’esperienza mi suggeriva di fiatare. I vecchi bisognava lasciarli parlare e basta: era il modo migliore per non avere rogne.  
“Che hanno fatto?” lo incalzò invece la nonna, che a causa dell’artrite usciva sempre più di rado e ne soffriva.  
“Hanno impazzato per il terreno con un furgone o Dio sa cosa. Certi solchi che nemmeno ti racconto. E sai la circostanza curiosa? La terra sembra bruciata, ma intorno non c’è mezza stoppia annerita.”  
La nonna fece qualche osservazione in merito all’educazione delle nuove generazioni, poi mi riempì il piatto e rimase a fissarmi finché non ebbi finto di gradire almeno un boccone.  
“Sei troppo magro, Chip, e non mi hai ancora presentato la ragazza che ti ha rovinato l’appetito.”  
_Ah, ah, ah_ : se s’impegnavano, i bacucchi avevano un talento comico niente male.  
Guardai la pendola. Non erano nemmeno le sette della sera: troppo presto per la cisterna e l’unica meta, sul momento, desse un senso alle mie notti.  
  
Dalla fine di maggio in poi, i tramonti parevano tuorli sfatti su cui il buio colava come una latta di petrolio. Se era abbastanza caldo, i grilli improvvisavano un concerto, interrotti solo dal latrare scontento di qualche bestiola alla catena.  
Decisi che avrei ingannato il tempo studiando il cielo, una paglia tra le dita più per posa che per bisogno. _Un giorno me ne andrò da questo buco_ , pensavo. _Un giorno girerò il mondo e m’inventerò qualcosa di meglio di un pompino da tre carte._  
Tra fantasmi di segale danzava qualche lucciola, inseguita dalle risate di vandali col moccio al naso e un barattolo in mano. Tra gli otto e i nove anni, l’avevo fatto anch’io, innamorato del culo luciferino (4) di quegli insetti da due soldi.  
A sedici anni, la lucciola ero io.  
“Che palle…”  
Schiacciai la cicca sul gradino di legno, stando ben attendo a non bruciacchiare gli orli del plaid su cui mi ero accomodato (e che componeva tutto il mio corredo da marchettaro dilettante).  
“Io esco!” urlai in direzione della finestra illuminata. Mi rispose il quieto russare di mio nonno e la risata grossolana di una sit-com ch’era stata forse divertente una decina d’anni prima. Mentre armeggiavo con la portiera del furgone – il catorcio opponeva resistenza sempre quando non avrebbe dovuto – mi accorsi che il mondo, attorno a me, si era fatto scuro e silenzioso come in un incubo.  
Sollevai lo sguardo, né mi sarei stupito se a sovrastarmi fosse stata la bocca vermiglia d’uno dei Grandi Antichi (5).  
E vidi rosso, infatti: rosso e bianco e nero.  
Poi chiusi gli occhi, perché l’orrore sfogliato nei libri non somiglia mai a quello che incontri una notte d’estate tra stoppie combuste dal sole.  
  
“Ti ho trovato, Master,” alitò al mio orecchio uno sconosciuto alto due metri, con gli occhi da capra e zanne da squalo. “Ti ho trovato, maledetto salvatore.”  
  
Salvatore, _io_? E di _chi_ , se non potevo salvare nemmeno me stesso?  
  
Dalla segale fece capolino una lama, precedendo di poco un paio di magnifici occhi verdi.  
_Affamati_.  
  
“No, io ho stanato te, maledetto figlio di puttana.”  
  
  
Il mio catcher in the rye (5) si chiamava Dean Winchester.  
A uno come lui – _giuro_ – un bocchino da dieci l’avrei fatto pure gratis.  
  
  
**Note:**  
(1) Locale stazione radio specializzata in musica country.  
(2) Nel sistema scolastico statunitense si definisce così lo studente al secondo anno di studi superiori.  
(3) _Yellow Birds_ è il leit motiv della marcia dei corpi scelti (come i Marines). Esibire un nastro giallo, negli U.S.A., vuol dire, dunque, supportare l’esercito.  
(4) La luciferina è il composto eterociclico la cui ossidazione è responsabile della luminescenza nelle lucciole.  
(5) I Grandi Antichi sono creature semidivine immaginarie create da H. P. Lovecraft.  
(6) Citazione dello splendido romanzo di Salinger, noto in Italia come ‘Il giovane Holden’.  



	2. Polvere e ossa

_2\. Polvere e ossa_

Erba bagnata, polvere, fango cotto dal sole, la nota acuta, canforata, del rivolo di piscio che, colando lungo la coscia, zuppava i bordi smangiati delle vecchie All Star: la lanterna della memoria passava per il naso e non aveva nulla di poetico, come non c’era poesia in me, in noi, in una notte d’incubo musicata dai grilli e dai grugniti dei miei narcolettici vecchi.  
Non ero un gran lettore allora, né lo sarei diventato con gli anni, ma se mi avessero chiesto di esprimere un ultimo desiderio… Be’, avrei preferito che non avessero affidato proprio a Stephen King la coreografia di una morte annunciata.  
  
La _cosa_ mi aveva sorpreso alle spalle, artigliando gli avambracci con una forza tale da farmi temere lo schianto dell’osso. Non l’avevo sentita arrivare, né avevo armi con me, ma ero abbastanza onesto da ammettere che non ne avrei tratto alcun beneficio.  
_Azione-reazione_. La chimica, una delle rare materie in cui eccellessi, mi aveva educato a uno scientifico, disincantato realismo: la paura trasforma in eroi solo i personaggi di carta; chi trascina nella vita un’imperfetta carcassa di muscoli e ossa, invece, diventa pietra, forse nella speranza di scalfire meglio la lama del boia.  
A sedici anni non temevo la morte, ma il dolore, sì. Il dolore fisico, quello morale, quello inventato e persino quello raccontato. Mancavo d’esperienza per tutto, ma non dell’intelligenza dell’istinto, dunque strizzavo le palpebre, lasciandone piovere dense gocce di vergogna, che nessuno avrebbe potuto prendere per lacrime.  
  
“Nostro signore degli Eletti, Michael il fiammeggiante,” ringhiò la creatura.  
  
Il fiato del mostro puzzava di muschio, carne marcia, piede d’atleta. La nonna non sarebbe stata contenta di sapere che il suo polpettone speciale mi era rimasto dentro meno dell’uccello di un segaiolo _fast-and-furious_ , come chiamavo io certi clienti dall’ammoscio facile.  
Dean avanzò di un altro paio di passi, non so se per studiare un piano d’attacco o per consolarmi con una bellezza che non mi avrebbe probabilmente salvato la vita, ma almeno spedito al Creatore con l’uccello in alzabandiera.  
Occhi magnetici – d’accordo, l’ho già detto –, profilo greco, appena un velo di barba biondiccia sulle guance: _cazzo, Dio dei froci_ , pensai, _se questo è il tuo regalo d’addio…_  
E poi, di colpo, smisi di pensare e basta, perché le dita del mio aggressore abbandonarono il braccio destro per stringermi alla gola e sollevarmi di una decina di pollici.  
  
“Lascia il ragazzo e veditela con me.”  
  
Una voce giovane, con un leggero accento – _Texas? Kansas?_ Mai stato abile in simili giochetti.  
Lottavo per ogni boccone d’aria, eppure continuavo a cercarlo con un accanimento patetico. All’inizio mi era parso sui venticinque, forse persino trent’anni. Illuminato dal riverbero di una luna pallida e granulosa, si svelava invece per quello che era davvero: giovane, determinato, spaventato. _Solo_.  
Chiusi gli occhi. Sotto le palpebre danzavano ragni neri.  
  
“È tardi, Michael. Non vincerete mai.”  
“Non so chi sia questo Mike, né perché ti prenda tante confidenze con il sottoscritto…”  
  
Stavo perdendo conoscenza e lo sapevo: mi aggrappavo alle parole, inseguivo sillabe vuote di senso nella speranza di svegliarmi. L’incubo, tuttavia, persisteva, come l’artiglio corneo che mi graffiava la pelle del collo – e grattava, grattava, quasi volesse portare a nudo la polpa sotto la pelle.  
La creatura rise: un rumore gorgogliante, di quelli che regala una turca in cui qualcuno stia affogando un procione.  
La pressione sullo ioide si attenuò un poco, anticipando lo sciogliersi della morsa. Caddi a terra. Stoppie e ghiaia bucarono la pelle morbida dei palmi, ma ero troppo impegnato a tossire per avvertire il bruciore di quelle ferite da niente.  
Rotolai sulla schiena, mi piegai di lato e vomitai ancora, bile fumante come l’acido della batteria del furgone.  
  
“L’hai voluto tu, Michael: Lucifer mi ha promesso cinquemila vacche solo per la testa del Salvatore. Quanto credi che berrò alla sua salute, se gli consegnassi anche la tua?”  
  
Feci leva sui gomiti e presi a strisciare in direzione della pista battuta che divideva i nostri campi da quelli dei Thompson. I cerchi nel grano bestemmiati dal nonno non mi erano mai parsi altrettanto provvidenziali.  
  
_Non voglio morire_ , _non voglio morire_ , _non voglio morire_. E di seguito: _papà, papà, papà_.  
  
Mi sentivo ancora il nano di un giorno lontano, frignante nel mezzo di un oceano verde, la pelle frustata da spighe giovani e un cielo troppo azzurro a vegliarlo noncurante.  
Mio padre, tuttavia, era saltato in aria un secolo prima, stretto al ricordo di qualcuno che avrebbe senz’altro disprezzato come avesse scoperto che gli piaceva prenderlo nel culo.  
Mio padre non c’era, quella notte, ed io non potevo accettare d’essere solo un codardo nella segale.  
Mi rialzai. Alle mie spalle, la lama di Dean beveva la fievole luce di una lunaccia anemica. Bagnato dai riflessi argentei di un sasso morto, pareva davvero l’arcangelo che mia nonna riveriva e pregava, quando sentiva il bisogno d’appellarsi non alla clemenza di Dio, ma alla sua spada.  
La stupidità disperata di quel pensiero mi colpì almeno quanto la forza rabbiosa con cui lo vidi menare il primo fendente alla base del collo della creatura.  
Non ero un fanatico di Romero, ma bastava il buonsenso a dirmi che, ci credessi o meno, era davvero possibile spiccare teste con una variazione sul tema home run.  
Purtroppo per me – _noi_ – la _cosa_ ne sapeva abbastanza da tenersi a prudente distanza dalla ‘linea di tiro’.  
Dean si muoveva come un puma. Dei leoni di montagna aveva l’eleganza sinuosa e l’efficiente elasticità che appartiene solo alle bestie nate per uccidere. Non sapevo ancora nulla di lui e quel semplice dettaglio avrebbe dovuto terrorizzarmi non meno del mostro sconosciuto, ma ero io stesso un cucciolo crudele e insolente, affascinato dai fantasmi della segale: Michele danzava nel buio con le lucciole e mi proteggeva dal Male.  
  
“Direi che ci siamo divertiti abbastanza. La caccia è durata fin troppo, anche se le vacche di una volta avevano tutto un altro sapore.”  
  
La creatura si lanciò su Dean con una velocità tale da dare l’impressione fosse semplicemente scomparsa. Avvertii un fruscio, poi un sibilo prolungato, come quello con cui i gatti in calore intimidiscono i rivali. D’istinto mi chinai e raccolsi una grossa pietra dagli spigoli taglienti. La strinsi nel pugno, cercando forse nel dolore una prova della mia esistenza quella notte.  
Della _nostra_ esistenza.  
Il corpo di Dean volò sulla mia testa, né ricorro a una metafora abusata: me lo sentii addosso almeno quanto avvertii lo schianto con cui atterrò sui gradini della nostra veranda, incrinandone un paio.  
Storditi da una scatola magica che prometteva _coltelli taglienti per superbistecche_ e _dieci libbre in meno al giorno con le alghe del Madagascar_ , i nonni continuavano a russare.  
Portai le dita alle labbra, inghiottendo un grido che, se fosse esploso, avrebbe probabilmente sgretolato la luna. Non avevo dubbi in merito al fatto la _cosa_ fosse la stessa che aveva rapito, masticato, _cancellato_ i miei pochi affetti: Karl e i suoi riccioli d’inchiostro, Rita e la sua espressione sbiadita da clown triste.  
Dean si rialzò. Se non proprio fatto di ferro, senz’altro era abituato a colpi peggiori, perché sorrideva persino.  
Aveva una bocca bellissima.  
  
“Un po’ di riscaldamento… Perché no?”  
  
Mutò l’angolo d’impugnatura della lama – un machete, ecco cos’era. Un impressionante machete d’argento.  
Con cautela, coprii la distanza che ancora ci separava e lo affiancai.  
Non era molto più alto di me, ma la sua sicurezza mi faceva sentire piccolissimo – vulnerabile. _Bagnato_.  
  
“Che diavolo è?” dissi. Non riconobbi quasi la mia voce, tanto uscì simile a un rantolo.  
Dean roteò gli occhi, senza degnarmi del conforto ch’ero ormai disposto persino a mendicare. “Ancora qui? Ma dove ce l’hai la testa?” rispose e usò la mano libera per spintonarmi verso il furgone.  
La _cosa_ piegò di lato la grossa testa calva, scrutandoci con quei suoi occhietti da becco quasi fossimo le ultime ciambelle glassate rimaste sulla faccia della terra.  
Nel pugno, la pietra pesava e tagliava.  
_Plick, plock_ : il sangue era sborra calda tra le dita.  
La creatura sogghignò, scoprendo una tagliola di denti affilati e sottili come aghi. La lingua – un mollusco nerastro – ne leccò le punte, per poi inumidire le labbra invisibili.  
Se non avesse preteso la mia pelle, l’avrei detto pronto a sganciarne centocinquanta per un servizio a due.  
“Merda!” grugnì Dean, come ci assaltò, schiacciandomi a terra nel tentativo di sottrarmi al mostro. Sentii l’articolazione della spalla sinistra dislocarsi con un _plop_ soffice, mentre la ghiaietta mi scartavetrava il mento. Il dolore fu immediato e devastante, ma quando aprii la bocca per urlare, ingoiai solo polvere.  
Oltre il velo delle lacrime, coglievo a stento brandelli di cielo nero, l’occhio cieco della luna, culi fiammeggianti di lucciole che avrebbero volato ancora e ancora e ancora tra stoppie e segale.  
La mano di Dean – tiepida e madida – mi sfiorò il collo. “Scappa.”  
Sollevai il capo. La creatura sibilava a un palmo dal suo viso, il machete infisso nel costato.  
“Mi hai sentito? Non so per quanto riuscirò a trattenerlo, ammesso che non ce ne siano altri.”  
Una rabbia devastante s’impossessò di me: rabbia per chi era già morto; rabbia per chi, come il sottoscritto, pretendeva solo d’essere vivo un giorno ancora; rabbia per le notti rubate alle lucciole e rabbia per i miei jeans zuppi di piscio, quando acquistarli m’era costato libbre e libbre di merda.  
“Vaffanculo!” ruggii e affondai la pietra nell’orbita della _cosa_ , spappolandone l’occhio destro. L’umor vitreo mi esplose in faccia e quasi vomitai per l’ennesima volta, ma la disperazione era tale che avrei continuato a spingere, se Dean non mi avesse afferrato per il collo della maglietta e scosso come un cucciolo riottoso.  
  
“Bravo idiota! Ora l’hai fatto incazzare sul serio.”  
  
Quella, almeno, credo fosse l’intenzione, perché non finì mai la frase. La creatura scelse, infatti, di dargli ragione ben prima che potesse arrivare a _incazzare_ : due strattoni e il machete puntava ora noi, imbrattato da una bava nerastra non dissimile da quella che colava dall’orbita sfondata.  
Dean strinse i denti. Una goccia di sudore, sospesa sulla curva delle labbra, raccontava la sua paura più delle parole che non avrebbe speso.  
Non aspettai che m’invitasse a farlo: cominciai a correre.  
Granturco e segale mi avvolsero, mentre ringhiavo e bestemmiavo, sopraffatto dal dolore, dal terrore e dalla certezza che, _cazzo_ , non me la sarei cavata, questa volta: avrebbero pianto solo pezzi di me – schegge d’osso e poi polvere, per una vita che non era durata abbastanza.  
Caddi. Mi rialzai. La spalla mi stava uccidendo, ma sarebbe stata comunque l’ultima della lista, ora che il verbo _uccidere_ non rappresentava più solo una voce nel dizionario delle parole sbagliate.  
Ripensai a mio padre, a com’erano stati i suoi ultimi istanti nel deserto in cui era crepato: la paura, la solitudine, la speranza.  
Chiusi gli occhi, allargai, per quanto possibile, le braccia.  
Quando Alexander Lawrence mi centrò in pieno con il suo pick-up, stavo già volando.  
  
_Game over_.

*

La prima volta in cui Karl ed io avevamo fatto l’amore, c’era poca luce.  
Ci guardavamo con le mani, alla pelle chiedevamo di raccontarci come non potevano gli occhi.  
Dico ‘ _fare l’amore_ ’, perché ci credevo e perché le parole sono una convenzione di circostanza.  
Karl mi accarezzava i capelli, leccava il lobo e sospirava al mio orecchio il segreto della nostra felicità all’ombra.  
  
_Ti voglio. Sei bello. Ti guardo sempre._  
  
A mensa parlava delle sue donne; usava il verbo ‘ _scopare_ ’ con la stessa brutalità con cui aggrediva l’insipido purè del mercoledì.  
Gli strizzavo l’occhio, ridendo baffi di latte e la consolante certezza d’essere al sicuro.  
Ci incontravamo in un vecchio capanno di cacciatori che conoscevo per le battute di pesca assieme al nonno. Settimana dopo settimana, l’avevamo trasformato in un nido – io, almeno, mi ero impegnato perché lo diventasse: coperte pulite, cibo in scatola, persino un fornelletto a metano che si accendeva singhiozzando peti.  
  
_Adesso t’insegno a baciare._  
  
Karl sapeva di menta e nicotina. Il suo cazzo, invece, grosso e palpitante nella mia bocca quasi vergine, rinnovava memorie estive: boschi bagnati d’ombra, terra grassa di pioggia, stagni cotti dal sole…  
Dopo la sua morte, ero tornato al capanno per rotolarmi tra i plaid impolverati, alla ricerca di una traccia che conservasse il suo odore, fosse pure una lacrima di sborra secca. Mi avevano accolto un procione rabbioso e il freddo micidiale dell’inverno: _troppo_ , perché pensassi di ripassare da quelle parti.  
Troppo, perché mi accorgessi dei solchi che un’automobile pesante – probabilmente un fuoristrada – aveva inciso fin quasi alla porta cadente e tutt’intorno.  
Infine ero diventato un marchettaro del sabato notte e avevo smesso d’interessarmi ai dettagli: scopavo con gli occhi aperti e la testa vuota, sognando qualcuno che mi sollevasse sul mare di segale del mio _nessundove_.  
Quand’era finalmente arrivato, tuttavia, sembrava già troppo tardi.  
  
_Forse_.

*

“Come va, figliolo?”  
  
Lo sceriffo fu il primo ad affacciarsi oltre la tenda che isolava il mio letto da quello di un catarroso, probabilmente centenario, vicino.  
L’ospedale della contea (venticinque letti in tutto e lo stretto indispensabile per non rivolgersi a un veterinario _tout court_ ) non era di suo il luogo più adatto a migliorare l’umore di chiunque; reduce dalla notte peggiore della mia vita, nondimeno, avrei morso anche senza l’imbeccata di quell’urticante ‘ _figliolo_ ’.  
  
“Non so… Suggerisca lei,” sibilai.  
  
Soffrivo ancora i postumi di una commozione cerebrale non proprio leggera, avevo il braccio sinistro fratturato in tre punti e quanto del mio corpo era miracolosamente rimasto intero, tempo una decina d’ore, avrebbe assunto una sfumatura oscillante tra il viola profondo e il verde cancrena.  
Persino senza aggiungere i dieci punti di sutura con cui mi avevano ricucito il palmo destro, stavo di merda ed era piuttosto evidente.  
Lo sceriffo sospirò, l’espressione bovina e a disagio che ostenta sempre l’autorità quando si scopre assai poco autorevole.  
“Mi dispiace, Christopher. Avrei dovuto immaginare che…”  
“… Che non c’entravo un cazzo con gli omicidi? Complimenti, genio! Ci sarebbe arrivato anche mio nonno!”  
Volevo mordere, ma stavo piagnucolando: per quanto forte premessi le garze che avvolgevano la mano – quasi – buona sugli occhi, non riuscivo a fermare le lacrime.  
Erano un fiume in piena, bollente e umiliante; era la tristezza che avevo inghiottito, finché l’argine non si era rotto, sbriciolato sotto l’urto degli ultimi eventi.  
“Hai ragione, io…”  
  
“ _Io_ credo che dovrebbe andarsene. Il ragazzo ne ha già viste troppe, non crede?”  
  
Il nonno zoppicava più del solito, mentre accompagnava lo sceriffo alla porta, ma non l’avevo mai visto altrettanto risoluto: non l’anziano innocuo e rompipalle, che vinceva a freccette solo alla terza pinta di birra, ma uno stagionato cowboy, che avrebbe potuto impallinare il culo di un passero a un chilometro di distanza.  
Mi sentivo al sicuro, finalmente; abbastanza, almeno, da cedere alla nebbiosa lusinga degli antidolorifici e chiudere gli occhi.  
Fu un sonno breve – per mia fortuna, privo di sogni.  
La mano callosa del nonno mi accarezzava i capelli come non faceva più da almeno una decina d’anni.  
“È brutto diventare vecchi, sai Chip?” disse. “Vecchi, duri d’orecchio e buoni a nulla.”  
Tirai su con il naso e scossi il capo.  
“Sono una testa di cazzo, nonno. Prima o poi, sarebbe…”  
Stavo per spifferargli _tutto_ – Karl e la cisterna e le marchette – quando il catarroso degente con cui dividevo la camera passò dalla tosse al rantolo: un attacco di cuore provvidenziale, mi dico oggi, o sarebbe toccato al mio vecchio.  
Forse la ruota del karma aveva ripreso a girare per il verso giusto.  
  
Due giorni più tardi mi fecero alzare e sfidare la crudeltà dello specchio: un quadrato di garza copriva solo in parte lo scempio di capelli sforbiciati da un sadico o da un ipovedente; il labbro rotto era un’unica crosta color ruggine.  
La gola sfoggiava un collare di ulcere e di ecchimosi nerastre.  
Pisciai seduto – le gambe tremavano e non avevo mani utili a tenermi l’uccello –, fissando il soffitto troppo bianco del bagno.  
Il riflesso diceva che non avevo sognato. Il buonsenso m’invitava a ripensare quella notte maledetta da un’altra prospettiva: forse mi avevano drogato. Ero andato alla cisterna, mi ero fatto caricare dal maniaco omicida di Hillsboro e…  
  
“Ti facevo più fragilino, invece sei già in piedi. A quanto pare, il tuo amico aveva ragione.”  
  
_Amico?_  
  
Impettiti, accanto al mio letto, gli sconosciuti erano ora due.  
  
“Io sono Dean, Dean Winchester,” disse la meraviglia sbucata dalla segale. L’altro rimase in silenzio, poi sorrise. “Ne è passato di tempo, Chip… E tu nemmeno lo sai.”  
  
Capelli rossi, un tappeto di efelidi sulla pelle chiara, occhi grigi, ombrati da ciglia lunghissime: _oh, no… Se ti avessi scopato, dolcezza, me ne ricorderei eccome…_  
  
Spostai lo sguardo dall’uno all’altro. Se non in grazia del Dio che supplicava mia nonna, di certo ero il prediletto del diavolo dei froci.  
  
“È meglio se ti siedi,” disse Dean. “Sarà un lungo racconto.”  
“Lungo… Quanto?”  
“Un quarto di secolo, direi… Nel futuro.” 


	3. Il giorno in cui Dio morì

“Splendeva un bel sole, il giorno in cui Dio morì, e, a fidarsi delle spighe che inverdivano le colline, luglio avrebbe salutato mari d’oro. Nelle campagne ci si amava sotto la neve tardiva dei petali o tra stoppie bruciate; le corolle giallo acceso dei girasoli infiammavano l’orizzonte dall’alba al tramonto. I vecchi dicevano che aveva scelto un buon tempo per andarsene; ch’era il capo, _Lui_ , e i pezzi grossi si riconoscono dal dettaglio, persino se macabro quanto un banchetto d’insetti.  
Dio se ne andò divorato dalle api, pare. O forse vespe? Le tradizioni sono discordi, perché il narratore improvvisato aggiungeva di volta in volta dettagli, con il sadismo di chi possiede appena uno spadino di parole a proteggerlo dal buio. Impotenti, ecco come si sentivano tutti e nessuno aveva visto _davvero_. In caso contrario, suggerivano i più saggi, avresti resistito alla tentazione di cavarti gli occhi?  
Il giorno in cui Dio morì, dal cielo caddero angeli quasi fossero pietre fiammeggianti. I bambini abbandonarono le altalene, le spiagge, le lucide distese d’erba per indicarli; sulla lingua un esorcismo che, anni più tardi, avrei consumato:  
  
_Bruciano i soldati,_  
_piovono scintille;_  
_guardali, i piumati:_  
_crepano in dieci cento mille._  
  
_Nasconditi al sicuro,_  
_dimentica le preci,_  
_il cielo si fa scuro:_  
_eran mille cento dieci._  
  
Ignoro chi cominciò o se fu davvero un ragazzino, l’unico a capire che il Paradiso esisteva solo per caderti in testa. Di sicuro non potevo saperlo io, nato quel giorno disgraziato. Sono cresciuto sotto una piscina di sangue, sai? Che prima del due maggio duemilasette il cielo fosse un lago azzurro, no, non l’avrei immaginato. Ma ci si abitua a tutto, purtroppo. Anche all’orrore di una pioggia che puzza di ferro.  
Il giorno in cui Dio morì, Lucifer rise tanto forte da spezzare i sigilli che lo confinavano nelle profondità della Terra, e le porte dell’Inferno si spalancarono, vomitando orde di demoni affamati. Fumo nero, locuste, falene polverose: il Male strisciava ovunque, passava attraverso le porte, ti saliva per il naso, mordeva la pelle.  
Gli uomini presero a scannarsi l’un l’altro. Più di quanto non avessero fatto in passato, almeno, e con maggiore fantasia. Una voce suadente ti alitava sul collo la via per una scelleratezza immortale; suggeriva dove e quando, l’arma, l’angolo dal quale portare il colpo. I posseduti ti guatavano affamati con occhi oceanici, laghi bui come quelli di certi predatori acquattati sul fondo del mare. Se ti avvicinavi loro abbastanza, coglievi il fremito di un’ala nella narice o la metallica cuspide di uno scorpione appesa a un lobo.  
I demoni colpivano a caso, seguendo l’ispirazione del momento. Certi preferivano bestioni corpulenti, dal basso quoziente intellettivo. Li calzavano quasi fossero un paio di sformate scarpe da ginnastica – comode e _accomodanti_. Altri cercavano il brivido del prete cattolico o l’enfasi del rabbino ortodosso. Molti pretendevano vergini bionde, pelle immacolata e voglie indecenti.  
Neonati e bambini, al contrario, non valevano il disturbo: dei nati nel duemilasette, i due terzi furono mangiati. Pochi fortunati, tra cui il sottoscritto, ebbero in sorte di diventare vacche. Da sangue, non da latte, ovviamente. Vacche comunque.”  
  
Aprii la bocca, ma Dean mi anticipò. “Non ancora. Se pensi che tutto questo sia folle, aspetta d’ascoltare il resto.”  
Tornai a guardare lo sconosciuto. Non stava sbavando, né digrignando i denti; non strizzava una Bibbia bisunta tra le mani, né trascinava alle proprie spalle la carcassa sventrata di una capra. Era il maniaco religioso più discreto che avessi mai incontrato. Di fatto, però, era anche il primo: la mia esperienza si limitava a filmacci di serie B, che, come avevo sperimentato, davano degli incubi della notte una lettura fin troppo ottimistica.  
“Sia chiaro un punto,” sospirai, aggiustando con cautela il cuscino che sosteneva l’ingessatura. “Chi vuol prendermi per il culo, paga pure, intesi?”  
Dean roteò gli occhi e sbuffò – _disagio eterosessuale_ , sospettai deluso. Lo sconosciuto, invece, sorrise e riprese il racconto dal punto in cui si era interrotto.  
  
“Mentre ai vivi toccava l’Inferno, il Paradiso conobbe per la seconda volta l’anarchia degli eserciti. Gli esseri umani lo scoprirono, tuttavia, almeno un anno dopo, quando i superstiti della guerra civile – la stessa che aveva riempito il nostro cielo di torce – si unirono agli uomini.”  
“Aspetta, non sono mai stato un gran frequentatore di chiese, ma…”  
“Le creature che abitano Lassù sono diverse da come le immagini. Se te lo stessi chiedendo, ad esempio, gli angeli hanno un sesso.”  
“Ah, sì?”  
“Non proprio nel senso in cui lo intendiamo tu ed io, ma hanno delle… Inclinazioni? Scelgono comunque tramiti da cui si sentono rappresentati e questo può avere delle conseguenze _interessanti_.”  
  
Dean sollevò i palmi, come a dire che la materia esulava dalle sue competenze. Io mi domandai piuttosto se la codeina non desse allucinazioni e, nel caso, quando quel maledetto viaggio sarebbe finito.  
  
“La morte di Dio aprì il problema della successione. In molti avrebbero voluto Raphael, noto per essere un conservatore. Altrettanti, tuttavia, appoggiavano Michael, che di Dio era stato il braccio armato. Poi c’era anche chi avrebbe preferito un outsider come Gabriel, se solo l’arcangelo non si fosse già esiliato da tempo sulla Terra.”  
“Che gran casino…”  
“Possiamo metterla così, già… Soprattutto, però, fu un’occasione per _quelli di Sotto_ , finalmente liberi di muoversi nel nostro mondo senza antagonisti.”  
“Profezia apocalittica niente male, davvero. Meno originale dello script di _Terminator_ , però…”  
“Frena… Sta per cominciare il capitolo migliore,” brontolò Dean, prima d’indicare la colazione che non avevo ancora toccato – tre ciambelle glassate, fornite dal previdente buonsenso del nonno. “Le mangi, quelle? Perché io non addento qualcosa di solido da almeno due giorni.”  
“Prego,” replicai, “non sono sicuro d’essere sveglio io, figurati il mio stomaco… E anche tu, _coso_ …”  
“John. John Titor.”  
“ _John.Titor_?”  
  
Scoppiai a ridere con il trasporto isterico dei folli, degli increduli, dei disperati.  
Risi quasi le mie ultime ore – le ultime _settimane_ – fossero state la migliore farsa del secolo e non il degno coronamento di un’adolescenza da buttare.  
Chi ero, io?  
Christopher Donovan, Ohio. Un bifolco come un migliaio d’altri. Il _signor nessuno_ , no?  
Invece mi ero ritrovato vittima di un vampiro, ero stato salvato da un modello di mutande tra il James Dean e l’Indiana Jones, e ora dovevo sorbirmi una lezione sul futuro dal più sfacciato dei fake dell’internet, John ‘ _no future_ ’ Titor.  
  
“Cala, _baby_ ,” singhiozzai, strofinando il bordo della palpebra. “Sono più sveglio e più fico di Edward Furlong, non ti pare? _Hasta la vista_ … Che cazzata…”  
John non mostrò sorpresa per la stoccata, né quel sacrosanto risentimento che, al suo posto, chiunque avrebbe potuto sputarmi sul muso. _Chiunque_ , almeno, non fosse stato davvero inviato nel passato da un me stesso abbastanza vecchio e onesto da ammettere fossi, sedicenne, un patetico stronzo.  
“Non lo metto in dubbio, Chip. Ti assicuro che, per essere un quarantenne post-apocalittico, sei una bellezza anche adesso. Nel mio _adesso_ , voglio dire.”  
  
Annaspai.  
Da adolescente, pensi ai quaranta (se lo fai) con sottofondo di marcetta funebre. _Voglia_ , _vita_ , _volontà_ , le tre _v_ per le quali dovresti prenderti il disturbo di respirare, ti sembrano irrimediabilmente usurate. _A che pro campare ancora?_  
Io, poi, nemmeno credevo di durare tanto. Non ci tenevo, prima di tutto: avevo perso troppo tempo a resuscitare cazzi avviliti dagli _anta_ per augurarmi la stessa fine. In secondo luogo, avevo l’intelligenza d’immaginare il capolinea dei culi in vendita – posto che quello non fosse già un assaggio – quand’ero alle fermate iniziali.  
  
“È meglio concludere il racconto. Spero che alla fine tutto ti appaia, se non più plausibile, almeno più chiaro.”  
Annuii con un cenno distratto, ma era rassegnazione, la mia, non fede, non persuasione.  
John, efelidi come mille briciole su una pelle di luna, mi conosceva _davvero_ e andò avanti: per capire – lo sapeva – avrei avuto bisogno d’ _altro_. E dovevo sopravvivergli, m’interessasse o meno.  
“Avanti… Suppongo che a questo punto il diavolo sia il padrone del mondo, no?”  
“Lo sarebbe, certo, se Michael non avesse vinto la Grande Guerra angelica e inviato sulla Terra Castiel.”  
“Castiel… Mai sentito nominare.”  
“L’angelo del giovedì è il suo luogotenente e un tipo che non conviene farsi nemico, benché il vessel umano sia un incrocio tra un esattore e il maniaco esibizionista dei giardinetti.”  
“Che?”  
John scacciò la mia obiezione quasi fosse una mosca molesta. “Castiel, alla guida di un manipolo di angeli scelti, ha preparato l’epifania di Michael. Una volta congiuntosi al tramite, quest’ultimo ha sfidato in campo aperto il fratello.”  
“Fratello? Scusa… Mi sono perso qualcosa?”  
“Lucifer e Michael sono fratelli, così i loro vessel. È questo che rende terribile il conflitto; l’amore e l’odio nella loro dimensione più pura ed estrema. Il desiderio, insieme, di distruggere e perdonare e…”  
“ _Stop_. Guardalo: non sa se riderti in faccia o vomitarsi addosso. Non tutti hanno il mio stomaco,” lo interruppe Dean, dopo essersi spazzolato – non a caso – ogni ciambella. “Facciamo una cosa, ragazzino: tu non credi a una sola parola di quanto ti ha detto e non hai torto. Io so quello che ho visto e ancora non me ne capacito… Abbiamo bisogno di tempo, tutti e tre, e chi ti dà la caccia, purtroppo, è interessato al _tuo_ in particolare.”  
“La caccia? Ma… È morto, no? Il tipo che…”  
Dean batté un colpo sulla spalla di John e gli indicò la porta. “Abbiamo un bel perimetro da coprire, prima che sia di nuovo notte. Torneremo a proteggerlo quando farà buio.”  
  
Speravo in un diniego, un’obiezione da poco che mi salvasse dall’ennesima solitudine, eppure non venne. La facilità, anzi, con cui il ‘ragazzo del futuro’ rinunciò al proposito d’istruirmi, alimentò un sordo senso di colpa. Non c’erano dubbi fosse pazzo – erano matti entrambi, sissignore: magnifici e svitati – però ero ancora vivo. Adeguarmi alla regia sarebbe stata quasi una delicatezza dovuta, mi dissi.  
Sprofondai imbronciato tra i cuscini, arreso allo stillicidio di ore mercuriali.  
Oltre il paravento che isolava il letto dal resto della camera, russava il malinconico silenzio dell’estate; il pigolio querulo e quasi impercettibile di una stagione nata esausta.  
Provai a riordinare le informazioni ottenute, ma per farlo avrei dovuto intravedere nessi logici in quella che mi pareva, allora, una disorganizzata matassa di follia.  
Se tradiva la sua età, John non era molto più vecchio di me. C’era qualcosa d’irrisolto, nei suoi tratti, e sotto la pelle fremeva l’uomo che non era ancora. Nato il due maggio duemilasette, aveva detto: il mondo, per come lo conoscevo, sarebbe finito di lì a un lustro. In tempo per i miei vent’anni, insomma; per le sbronze legali e il sesso estremo e… _‘fanculo, chi lo voleva un domani così?_  
Scalciai le lenzuola in fondo al letto. Nonostante lividi e croste, avevo il colore smorto della carta. Ero la pagina accartocciata e pesta di una memoria che guardava al futuro. Senza illusioni.

*

Poco prima di morire nel modo orribile che le toccò in sorte, Rita mi aveva domandato se credessi in Dio.  
Era una di quelle giornate che si dispiegano già declinate al passato, perché non c’è nulla – nell’aria, nelle comparse che incontri – abbastanza rilevante da trattenere la tua attenzione.  
Se non fosse crepata _lei_ , masticata da una bestia senza nome, probabilmente avrei dimenticato tutto. All’improvviso, invece, una confessione a senso unico prese ad arpeggiare le mie corde segrete come non era capitato allora. Cercavo rifugio in un pensiero magico, lo so; disperato, manomettevo lo stesso oracolo cui avevo chiesto la verità – e l’avevo avuta, una risposta: solo che non mi era piaciuta.  
  
Quel pomeriggio il cielo era di un grigio compatto e le nubi nuotavano tanto basse che respiravi fumo. Dalle finestre della mensa s’intravedeva il carosello delle divise degli atleti. Karl, però, non c’era più e i miei occhi frugavano ciechi l’orizzonte.  
Rita sedette al mio fianco. Sulla faccia di cera, le labbra pennellate di nero erano un cuore a lutto.  
Il mio.  
“Tu ci credi?” chiese con quella sua voce piena di fruscii.  
Sollevai il viso senza prendermi il disturbo di guardarla. “A cosa? A Babbo Natale? Agli alieni? All’Uomo Uncino?”  
Rita sbuffò. Il _Paradiso Perduto_ fece da contrappunto alla sua irritazione. “Non mi prendi mai sul serio,” disse. “Anzi… Non prendi sul serio niente.”  
Mi grattai la guancia. _Era vero? Era un’accusa infondata?_ Non c’era modo lo scoprissi, perché mancava la voglia di sbirciare tra le pagine della storia che mi stavo regalando. Non ne avrei sopportato lo squallore: tutto qui.  
“D’accordo, ti ascolto,” sbadigliai.  
“Credi in Dio?”  
“Tu sì?”  
“Non puoi rispondere a una domanda con un’altra domanda! Pensaci e dimmelo.”  
“No,” replicai.  
“Non ci hai pensato.”  
“Non devo farlo. Dio non esiste.”  
_Se ci fosse_ , pensai, _mio padre sarebbe ancora vivo._  
_Le guerre non esisterebbero. Le bombe non cadrebbero. Guarderei fisso la bandiera, con occhi asciutti e un po’ d’orgoglio._  
_Karl ed io scoperemmo al sole. Nessuno avrebbe bisogno di un codice invisibile per promettersi l’amore._  
_Se ci fosse un Dio, tu non saresti infelice ed io non mi sentirei così solo._  
_Potrei dire a tutti chi era Karl sotto un sorriso di plastica. Cosa siamo, quando non permettiamo agli altri d’incollarci una divisa per la vita._  
Avrei voluto urlarle questo e molto altro, ma lasciai che fosse un _no_ a chiudere la partita: non diceva niente ed era eloquente per la stessa ragione.  
I silenzi sono spesso la miglior risposta, sapete? Perché parlano a chi ha buon orecchio.  
Rita – povera Rita – ce l’aveva: raccolse una sillaba insulsa quasi fosse un dono e sorrise. “Non ci credo nemmeno io.”  
“Allora perché me l’hai chiesto?”  
“Volevo sapere s’eri uno di quelli che sperano a vuoto.”  
  
_Sperare a vuoto_ : non è quanto ci tiene vivi, ogni giorno?  
  
A distanza di mesi, costretto in quel letto d’ospedale, scoprivo di aver mentito a me stesso prima ancora che a Rita. Non dubitavo davvero dell’esistenza di Dio: ero disperato al pensiero che Lui, piuttosto, non credesse in me. Se era morto, in fondo, un tempo era stato carne. Era stato _tra noi_.  
Magari gli avevo proposto un pompino e non gli ero piaciuto.  
  
“Cazzo,” mugolai – e fu più un singhiozzo desolato che un’imprecazione.  
  
Chiusi gli occhi.  
Le pale del ventilatore rimestavano aria di melassa. Mi prudeva la pelle: un brivido costante, fastidioso, che parlava all’istinto, non all’orecchio. C’era troppo silenzio, persino per una sonnolenta mattina d’estate.  
Iniziai a contare, diluendo la teoria dei numeri sino a farne una cantilena. A _sedici_ il paravento si sgranò come i petali di un fiore, vomitando uno spaventapasseri dallo sguardo allucinato.  
Non pensai: piegai le ginocchia e ne centrai lo sterno con l’efficacia violenta di un kicker professionista.  
Lo sconosciuto rovinò a terra in un clangore di vetro e metallo che avrebbe potuto allarmare un sordo, ma non venne nessuno.  
L’eco dei miei ansiti mi assordava, così il galoppare rabbioso di un cuore che sembrava pompare più rapido e più forte tutta la vita che avevo davanti.  
Che probabilmente non avrei più avuto.  
Abbandonai il letto. Piccole asole nere punteggiavano il linoleum color piscio fino a un lembo del lenzuolo. Oltre la porta, tuttavia, si snodavano in un’unica guida rugginosa.  
Non urlai, non chiesi aiuto: forse non avevo più da parte abbastanza paura.  
Forse, come mi disse John, vivi davvero solo mentre muori.  
E non vuoi.  
  
No, non volevo. 


	4. Affari di famiglia

_4\. Affari di famiglia_

Alla vita ti abbandoni, ti ribelli, ti aggrappi.  
Il più delle volte sei solo una zattera negli anni e segui la corrente dentro una pelle che s’increspa. Poi, però, capita che nelle acque placide e torbide della noia si affacci lo squalo.  
È allora che capisci chi sei. Cosa vuoi. Che sarà della barchetta da poco che tutti chiamano con il tuo nome.  
   
In quel momento, dominato da una spettrale minaccia che tanfava di carne marcia, scoprii che era possibile resistere a _tutto_ ; che io, malinconico, solitario frocetto di campagna, non avrei aggiunto il mio sangue alla pioggia infame di un anno disgraziato.  
Non ero un eroe. Non ero né stupido, né intrepido, ma avevo unghie buone e un’età crudele: sarebbero bastate.  
Sollevai d’istinto il braccio rotto, opponendo l’ingessatura alla tagliola dei denti.  
Il cinema mi aveva abituato a vampiri anemici, dandy dall’aria solitaria che avrei volentieri trastullato a modo mio: quella repellente creatura, tuttavia, mi costringeva a ricordare che no, nemmeno l’alito di Brad Pitt (1) sarebbe stato granché, dopo una dieta a base di topi e colerosi.  
“Cristo,” bestemmiai, cercando di raggiungere la porta.  
Il pavimento, umido e viscoso, s’incollava ai piedi.  
Evitai di guardare, perché lo schiocco che produceva ogni mio passo bastava a raccontare cosa avesse preceduto l’epifania del visitatore.  
   
C’erano ancora vivi, in quel maledetto ospedale? C’erano mai stati _davvero_?  
Ne dubitavo: tanto valeva risparmiare il fiato e resistere.  
   
Il mostro aveva un cranio piccolo e deforme. Occhi e naso si erano rifugiati al centro di un viso che pareva trovare nella bocca l’unica sua ragione d’essere – una ferita larga, frastagliata e sollevata agli angoli in un sorriso grottesco.  
La sclera, per il poco che mi era dato d’osservare, era di un rosso vinoso e quasi nero. La pupilla, dilatata in modo grottesco, non aveva nulla d’umano. Nonostante tutto sapevo – meglio: sentivo – che non apparteneva alla stessa razza del primo aggressore; che avrei potuto cavarmela, se solo non avessi giocato secondo le regole della parte che mi era toccata in sorte.  
Che capitava, infatti, al tipico teenager americano in un altrettanto tipico film horror?  
   
_Morto tra il ventesimo e il quarantesimo minuto di battute e scelte insulse._  
   
Io non ero _quel_ teenager – mi piaceva il quarterback, per dire, non la cheerleader bionda e scema.  
Io ragionavo.  
   
Senza perderlo d’occhio, mi chinai a raccogliere l’asta della flebo. L’adrenalina funzionava meglio della morfina e il mio corpo non era più né lento, né dolorante.  
“Avanti, stronzo. Provaci,” sibilai.  
Fu un azzardo, convengo. Proprio il genere di battuta che condanna la perfetta vittima sacrificale di un filmaccio slasher. A me, tuttavia, andò bene, perché il mostro accettò la provocazione e mi fu addosso con una furia che sola bastò a immolarlo: respirai, rallentando il tempo del terrore sino a ridurlo a un punto zero, e colpii. Sbilanciato dall’asta che gli avevo incuneato tra le caviglie, il mio aggressore cadde.  
Non gli diedi modo di capire come, né di organizzare una qualche difesa, perché gli saltai sullo sterno – e saltai, saltai, fino ad avvertire uno schiocco secco. Poi mi accovacciai su di lui, tesi le braccia sulla testa e commisi il mio primo omicidio.  
Le zanne si sgranarono – _sbriciolarono_ – sotto l’urto del gesso; di seguito prese a disfarsi la pelle di cartapecora del cranio, l’orbita infossata in cui se ne stava uno di quegli occhietti malevoli.  
   
_Vaffanculo.  
Vaffanculo.  
Vaffanculo.  
   
Tud.  
Tud.  
Tud._  
   
Le braccia e le gambe del mostro cominciarono a tremare, quasi frustate da scosse elettriche.  
Non mi fermai. Schizzi di sangue e muco m’imbrattarono il viso, il petto, persino le cosce.  
Continuavo a colpire, benché al posto della testa ci fosse ormai poltiglia informe e il braccio rotto urlasse.  
   
“Ma che cazzo!”  
   
Quando Dean mi trovò, della creatura restavano schegge d’ossa e tiepida composta color ruggine.  
Sollevai il capo e lo guardai con occhi ciechi. Poi vomitai, finché un buco nero non mi prese.

*

“Allora, Christopher, direi che ci devi qualcosa in più di due parole…”  
   
La sala riservata agli interrogatori puzzava di varechina. Una ridicola apertura – più simile a una feritoia che a una finestra – lasciava filtrare vento caldo e polline a un palmo dal soffitto.  
La sedia era scomoda.  
Le labbra, secche e asciutte di febbre, restavano sigillate.  
L’agente – mi aveva senz’altro detto il suo nome, ma l’avevo già rimosso – inspirò una o due volte, come se dovesse richiamare alla mente una sessione di auto-aiuto per il controllo della rabbia.  
   
“Ascolta… Sei l’unico superstite di un massacro che ha visto coinvolti otto poveri disgraziati con un piede già nella fossa e venti sanitari il cui unico crimine è stato pescare dal bossolo della sfiga il turno sbagliato… Il solo sopravvissuto di un gruppo di ragazzini che, fatalità, hanno cominciato a sparire come hai preso la patente o giù di lì. Capisci che non sei in una buona posizione?”  
   
Deglutii.  
All’ospedale di Columbus mi avevano infilato altri due chiodi nel braccio e tre supposte di antibiotico dove avrei preferito entrasse tutt’altro. Né Dean, né John si erano più fatti vivi e il nonno, dopo aver strepitato per mezza giornata, aveva dovuto rinunciare al proposito di vedermi.  
L’avevo visto allontanarsi dall’ospedale con la coda tra le gambe e un’espressione sconfitta che, immagino, aveva indossato solo al funerale di mio padre.  
Avrei pianto – di nostalgia, rabbia, dispiacere puro – se solo non fossi stato troppo esausto.  
   
“Allora?”  
“Quando è morto l’ultimo?”  
“Sedici ore fa.”  
Strizzai le palpebre. Nel mio campo visivo danzavano lucciole bianche e piume di pettirosso. “Non riesco nemmeno a piegare le dita, tanto mi fa male,” mormorai. “Come pensate che…”  
“Non lo pensiamo.”  
“Ho sete.”  
“Prima parli, prima avrai da bere. Non credere che mi stia divertendo.”  
“Ai federali non capita, vero?”  
“Non davanti alle stragi.”  
Chiusi gli occhi, abbandonandomi contro lo schienale della sedia. Mi scoppiava la testa e quasi non riuscivo a pensare quell’espressione senza che un conato mi chiudesse la gola – potenza del linguaggio figurato e dei luoghi comuni.  
“Se non sono stato io, perché sono qui?”  
L’agente scarabocchiò qualcosa su un taccuino, poi chiese una Coca-Cola per me.  
“Christopher, che tu ci creda o meno, il mondo si divide davvero in buoni e cattivi. O stai da una parte o stai dall’altra. Non puoi scegliere. Nessuno di noi può. La morte ti sta camminando intorno, vuoi davvero che ti prenda?”  
Una bionda anemica entrò armata di vassoio e mi porse la lattina. Cominciai ad armeggiare con la linguetta, senza riuscire ad averne ragione.  
“Chris? Non abbiamo ancora finito.”  
Lo guardai. Non so cosa lesse nei miei occhi l’agente, ma impallidì.  
“Forse è il caso che ti riaccompagni in ospedale.”  
“Preferisco tornare a casa mia.”  
“Non credo che…”  
“Sono un ragazzo di campagna, _signore_. Voglio morire nel mio letto.”

*

La nonna mi salutò facendosi il segno della croce. Non una parola, non uno sguardo di troppo, solo quei gesti fuori moda per una paura antica, che sferzava i fiordi dell’età e si lasciava annusare.  
Il nonno mi avrebbe abbracciato – credo – se gliene avessi dato il modo; per ogni passo che osò nella mia direzione, tuttavia, arretrai di due.  
Capì che non sarebbe riuscito a toccarmi nemmeno se mi avesse legato, perché ero una bestia ferita e non per un paio di croste; qualcosa dentro di me, ormai spezzato, continuava a tagliare. Quando un cane guaisce nella polvere, però, è meglio evitare di accarezzargli il muso: il vecchio non aveva bisogno che glielo ricordassi.  
Alle sue spalle, l’orbita ombrosa del salotto mi reclamava invitante. Ripensai a tutti i pomeriggi spesi a ingozzarmi di patatine davanti al televisore; alle edizioni del Super Bowl bestemmiate con i compari del nonno; alle domeniche d’inverno consumate tra la noia e le pieghe di un plaid.  
Non avevo bisogno d’entrare per trovarmi davanti agli occhi il cazzetto giallo che avevo inciso in un angolo della parete, dietro la credenza – cazzetto mai scoperto, o la nonna mi avrebbe gonfiato la faccia di schiaffi –; la rosa umida che una perdita riparata troppo tardi aveva stampato sulla carta polverosa dell’ingresso; le complicate trame di cotone che rivestivano i cuscini come sbiadite ragnatele.  
Ricordavo _tutto_ , perché non mi apparteneva più _niente_.  
“Mi trasferisco nel granaio,” dissi, immobile su quella veranda che divideva il _prima_ dal _dopo_ ; il ragazzino dal cacciatore. “Però prendo il fucile.”  
Il nonno non osò un fiato. La nonna tornò a fare capolino dalla porta. “In che pasticcio sei finito, Chip?”  
Era una dura e la sua voce rimase ben ferma. Le mani, strette in un nodo artritico, tuttavia, tremavano forte.  
“Non lo so,” replicai. “Ma non voglio che tocchi anche a voi.”  
   
Erano vecchi, erano malandati, ma erano i _miei_ vecchi: meritavano ogni maledetto giorno il Destino avesse da parte per loro.  
A me, al contrario, toccava correre incontro al capolinea, quale esso fosse.  
   
Il fienile era tiepido e asciutto. Riposte in un angolo stavano le fascine di stoppie che avevo ammassato sino a un pugno di giorni addietro, quando ancora pensavo alla notte con desiderio. Sacchi di granaglie vuoti penzolavano da una rastrelliera come vecchie pelli. Dagli interstizi delle tavole filtrava una polvere fine fine, scintillante.  
Inspirai.  
Sole. Paglia. Merda.  
_Casa_.  
“Se è scritto, allora sarò io a decidere come,” bisbigliai al silenzio.  
Il fucile era più pesante di come l’avevo immaginato e puzzava.  
Unta da due dita di grasso, la canna mi fissava accusatoria.  
Non sapevo se tirarmi una palla nel cervello, oppure massacrare l’ennesima creatura vomitata dalle tenebre; se pregare o bestemmiare; se scrivere una lettera o un testamento.  
Se piangere o ridere.  
_La morte ti cammina intorno_ , aveva detto l’agente. Il problema era che io stavo fermo. Quello era il problema.  
Mi accasciai tra due sacchi di granturco. Avevo ucciso e ora soffrivo la risacca dello schifo. L’alternativa sarebbe stata soccombere – era vero – ma quale difesa giustificava quanto avevo scelto di fare? La mia risposta alla mostruosità era stata più mostruosa ancora – e allora forse avrei dovuto davvero spararmi, cancellare chi ero, chi non sarei più stato e, soprattutto, chi ( _cosa_ ) stavo diventando.  
Guardai il fucile. _Lo faccio_ , pensai. _L’ultimo pompino saprà di ferro e chi se ne frega_.  
Eppure non volevo ritirarmi nell’ombra; non ora che mi pareva finalmente di capire la vita, con la sua tristezza, la sua scorrettezza, la sua puzza maledetta sotto una lieve brezza di opportunità.  
   
Il nonno si affacciò intorno alle sei del pomeriggio: una scodella di minestra e una grossa fetta di crostata su un vassoio a fiori.  
“Qualcosa devi pur mangiare, Chip. Sei ridotto pelle e ossa.”  
“Non ho fame.”  
Frugò nel buio e non mi trovò. C’ero, ma volevo sparire. “Io vi voglio bene,” aggiunsi a fatica. “Perciò… Statemi alla larga, per favore.”  
Mi rispose un grugnito soffocato. Benedissi il tramonto e la gentilezza con cui la notte sfumava le lacrime di un povero vecchio, salvandone la dignità ferita come il mio bene maldestro.  
L’amore è un cappio, tuttavia – lo è il più delle volte. Devi cavarti il cuore e tagliare la corda, per provare la serietà delle tue intenzioni, a meno che, ovviamente, non t’interessi veder penzolare chi hai caro con la lingua di fuori e le brache piene di merda.  
Mangiai due bocconi di crostata: c’era poco zucchero o forse ero troppo amaro io. Intorno a me, nei campi silenziosi, volavano ancora le lucciole, ma non per me.  
Cominciai a piangere senza rendermene conto, grossi vermi salati che bruciavano come catrame bollente e che nemmeno provai ad asciugare.  
Piegato su un fianco, seminascosto da una catasta di granaglie per l’inverno che, probabilmente, non avrei mai vissuto, non m’importava d’essere patetico: ero condannato. Tanto valeva che mi concedessi d’essere disperato.  
   
Invece qualcuno venne – dalla segale, dal niente, dall’Inferno. _Importa_?  
   
Dean raccolse il fucile e lo appese alla rastrelliera. L’oscurità non lo rallentava; suoi erano i movimenti efficaci e disinvolti di chi la frequenta da tempo e non la teme: misurati, precisi, rassicuravano come una ninna nanna.  
Mi ero nascosto per non farmi trovare? No: mi ero nascosto perché volevo che _qualcuno_ mi cercasse.  
   
“Lasciarti solo è stata la peggiore idea che potessi avere.”  
   
Tirai su rumorosamente con il naso, tentando di recuperare il controllo, ma i singhiozzi mi chiudevano ancora la gola e mi condannavano al silenzio.  
Dean si accovacciò al mio fianco, abbastanza vicino da farmi sapere che c’era, abbastanza lontano da risparmiarmi l’umiliazione del compatimento.  
“Non accadrà più.”  
“Cosa?”  
“Quando verranno, ci sarò io ad aspettarli.”  
Risi – un ghignetto sarcastico e ancora bagnato.  
“Così ne massacreranno due al prezzo di uno, no?”  
“Può darsi. Oppure finirà come deve e vivrai. Ti dispiacerebbe?”  
Feci leva sul braccio buono e mi rialzai. Sigarette e fiammiferi erano dove li avevo lasciati mille anni prima, quando i problemi erano scopare il più possibile e fumare senza le recriminazioni costanti di babbioni catarrosi.  
Rischiarati dalla fiammella, gli occhi di Dean erano mandorle d’oro.  
“Tu chi sei? Quell’altro è un pazzo esaltato, ma tu?”  
Lo sputai come la prima boccata di fumo, quasi tossendo.  
“Un cacciatore.”  
“E di che? La stagione delle anatre è passata da un pezzo.”  
“Il buio è pieno di _cose_ , l’hai capito tu stesso. Ed io caccio proprio quelle cose.”  
“Perché?”  
“Come _perché_?”  
“Che te ne viene? Perché lo fai?”  
Dean si strinse nelle spalle – lo capii, almeno, dal lieve fruscio della camicia.  
“Affari di famiglia, tutto qui.”  
Tirai un altro paio di boccate. Cominciavo a sentirmi meglio, ma non avrei saputo dire se fosse per la nicotina in circolo o non piuttosto per la sua presenza.  
“Ce ne sono altri come te?”  
“Sì. Non siamo moltissimi, ma qualcuno c’è.”  
“E i mostri esistono davvero.”  
Non rispose: non ce n’era bisogno.  
“Cosa sono?”  
“Parli di chi ti sta dando la caccia?”  
“Già.”  
“Avrei detto vampiri, ma sono un po’ diversi da quelli che conosco io.”  
“Anche John è un cacciatore?”  
“Nel suo tempo, pare di sì.”  
“Tu credi davvero che… Be’, insomma…”  
“La notte in cui ti ho soccorso, quel coso mi avrebbe maciullato, se non fosse sbucato dal nulla. Gli si è avvicinato senza tremare e gli ha sparato a bruciapelo. Non tagliato la testa, non dato fuoco: un proiettile è bastato a farlo fuori.”  
“E sarebbe qualcosa di eccezionale?”  
“I vampiri non sono vivi; non puoi fermarli con un’arma da fuoco, sempre che tu non abbia tra le mani qualcosa di speciale.”  
“Suppongo fosse proprio il caso.”  
“Non l’arma: i proiettili. Secondo quanto mi ha detto, sintetizzerai una tossina in grado di sterminarli.”  
Annaspai.  
Dean ridacchiò. “Sì, lo so, sembra folle, ma ho visto abbastanza da sapere che, eccetto forse in Babbo Natale e nel Grande Cocomero, vale la pena di credere a tutto.”  
“Ah… Niente Babbo Natale?”  
“Pare di no.”  
“Mi ferisci: non l’avrei detto!”  
Tornai a sdraiarmi. Un grillo, da qualche parte, iniziò a cantare.  
“Ora dov’è John?”  
“È tornato nel suo tempo. Voleva recuperare qualcosa per te, ha detto.”  
“Com’è l’auto? Una DeLorean DMC-12 (2)?”  
“Più una giapponese scassata.”  
“Peccato.”  
Mi strofinai le guance. “Non mi hai chiesto perché abbia scelto di starmene qui fuori.”  
“Non serve, l’ho capito. Hai preso la decisione più coraggiosa. Forse non la più giusta, ma di sicuro la migliore, data la situazione.”  
“Posso accettare che mi massacrino. Non tanto, ma un po’ sì. Che tocchi ai miei vecchi, però… Mi vergognerei.”  
Dean si stiracchiò, liberando un sordo grugnito. “Ho un fratello, Sam. Non è molto più vecchio di te e, be’… Avrebbe detto proprio qualcosa del genere.”  
“È un cacciatore anche lui?”  
“Non più, frequenta il college. Immagino ne avesse abbastanza di questa vita.”  
“E tu?”  
Accesi un’altra sigaretta, ma era più la voglia di guardarlo che non di fumare. Era bello sul serio, in quel modo perfetto che ha solo chi se ne infischia dello sguardo degli altri. Ed era dolce: ecco, quello ti coglieva a tradimento, come la sua lama.  
“Sono affari di famiglia, te l’ho detto. Qualcuno deve portarli avanti.”  
Non feci commenti, né aggiunse nulla lui. Arrivai al filtro accompagnato dal suo respiro lieve e dal fruscio di stoppie lontane.  
“Puoi dormire; di guardia basto io,” mormorò.  
Lo raggiunsi e, prima che potesse rifiutare, gli posai il capo in grembo.  
“Me lo devi,” mugugnai. Non era vero, ma accettò comunque.  
   
Mi svegliai nel mio letto, la borsa del ghiaccio ormai tiepida mi zuppava la guancia. Oltre le imposte, il sole brillava alto in cielo e bruciava le palpebre gonfie.  
Senza l’adrenalina del momento, l’eccezionale risolutezza di una notte, tornavo a essere un sedicenne con un principio d’osteomielite e, soprattutto, una paura fottuta del buio.  
Rotolai sul fianco e affondai il viso nel cuscino. Il coraggio della disperazione si era dissolto e questo voleva dire che…  
   
“Oh, ti sei svegliato!”  
   
La nonna depose il vassoio della colazione in un angolo del letto e mi allontanò i capelli dal viso. “Bruci ancora. Il dottor Gilbert ha detto che ci vorranno comunque un paio di settimane, perché l’infezione svanisca del tutto.”  
“Ma…”  
“È stato il federale carino a riportarti a casa. Negli ultimi tre giorni non ti ha mai perso di vista.”  
“Tre giorni… E… Il federale?”  
“L’agente Bon Scott (3), quello che sembra un attore!”  
_Modello di mutande_ continuava a suonarmi più adeguato, ma era evidente ci riferissimo entrambi allo stesso (splendido) esemplare umano.  
“E dov’è ora, De… L’ _agente Scott_?”  
La nonna, senza troppi complimenti, strattonò via le lenzuola e m’impose di offrirle il culo.  
Quando si dicono le brutte abitudini, insomma.  
   
Passai le due ore seguenti a lamentare un centinaio di dolori diversi, a mendicare codeina, caffeina, nicotina – qualunque cosa finisse in – _ina_ e desse un’illusione di benessere – per ritrovarmi puntualmente deluso.  
“Datti una regolata, Chip! È solo un braccio rotto,” sbuffò il nonno. “Che avrei dovuto fare io, con la _mia_ ferita?”  
“Ti sei sparato da te, coglione!” piagnucolai, lanciandogli un cuscino.  
Nemmeno a dirlo, fu Dean a riceverlo in piena faccia.  
_Ops. Ciao, splendore_.  
   
John tornò a un mese dal primo assalto, quando mi ero ormai ripreso abbastanza da provarci in modo spudorato con l’ _agente Scott_.  
Mi lasciava fare, lui, con un pudore goffo e gentile che aumentava solo la voglia. E mi addestrava: giorno dopo giorno, lontano dalle orecchie dei miei vecchi, sfogliava le esperienze di tre lustri di caccia.  
Scoprii che la notte non era fatta per dormire, se t’interessava arrivare al giorno successivo; che sotto il letto stavano più mostri di quanti il cinema non avesse mai preteso; che gli affari di famiglia erano sovente un pessimo affare.  
Poi John arrivò dalla segale, dorato e luminoso come una spiga matura.  
“Ciao,” grugnii, simulando indifferenza. “Come butta nel futuro?”  
Mi porse una foto – una polaroid bruciacchiata.  
Un bambino lentigginoso mi fissava imbronciato dalle braccia di un uomo con il viso di mio padre e gli occhi di un lupo.  
“Siamo noi,” disse. “È l’unica che resta.”

*

“Lo scontro tra Michael e Lucifer ha distrutto la membrana dei mondi. Una nuova specie di vampiri ha occupato le terre emerse, le cattedrali del potere, i ruoli dirigenziali.”  
“E il Presidente? Non ha fatto niente?”  
“Nel mio tempo, il presidente degli Stati Uniti è un vampiro nero di due metri.”  
“Non so se stupirmi più del nero o del vampiro, in realtà.”  
“Comprensibile. Quando accadde… Quando accadrà, per te… Be’, suppongo che i dettagli non t’interessino.”  
“Quanti anni avrò?”  
“Venticinque, ventisei, penso. Sarai a capo della cellula di resistenza del MIT.”  
“Andrò al MIT?”  
“Meglio… Come immagino Dean ti abbia già detto, inventerai il _serum_.”  
John frugò nello zaino usurato che aveva portato con sé e ne trasse un proiettile a punta cava. Quando rimosse parte dell’incamiciatura, realizzai che era pieno di un liquido giallastro.  
“Ti chiamano _Master_ o l’ _Alchimista_. È roba tua: uno di questi e sono morti.”  
“Fico.”  
“Capisci perché non possiamo permetterci di perderti? Non ora che sei a un passo dal trovare un vaccino per l’ematropia da _Croatoan_.”  
“ _Ema_ che?”  
“Chi ti ha aggredito in ospedale non era un vero vampiro, ma un ematropo, una specie di zombie succhiasangue. Ce ne sono legioni, nel mio tempo: basta un morso per ritrovarti come loro.”  
Dean strappò un paio di bottiglie di birra e ce le offerse. Il cofano dell’Impala era abbagliante ossidiana nel sole del pomeriggio.  
“Quando avevo sette anni, mio padre ed io evademmo dal campo del sangue in cui ci avevano rinchiuso, assieme a centomila altri prigionieri. Vagammo per giorni, nella neve, senza acqua, né cibo. Sei stato tu a trovarci e a portarci in salvo allora. Sempre tu, ad allevarmi dopo la sua morte.”  
“Mi dispiace… Cioè… Penso sia chiaro, no?”  
“Stavate insieme, voi due. Per un po’, siamo stati davvero felici.”  
“Com’è successo?”  
John si strinse nelle spalle. “Era in perlustrazione per i rifornimenti. Non ce l’ha fatta a tornare.”  
Dean sollevò la sua bottiglia e la fece cozzare contro le nostre. “Ai cacciatori. Di tutti i tempi,” disse.  
“Ai cacciatori,” gli facemmo eco noi, anche se non potevo ancora fregiarmi della divisa.  
L’aria era immobile; il sole, un tuorlo sfatto. “Sono pronto,” mormorai. “Speriamo di sbrigarcela in fretta.”  
   
E vennero.  
   
Dieci bocche come orbite cieche.  
Dieci tagliole.  
Dieci fogne.  
   
John mi sfiorò l’avambraccio e mi offrì una semiautomatica piena di tacche. “Te la manda _lui_ , Christopher Donovan.”  
Sorrisi, poi lo strattonai per il collo della camicia e lo baciai.  
“All’Inferno andrò comunque: tanto vale aggiungere l’incesto alla lista dei peccati.”  
John, per tutta risposta, mi rese il favore e ci mise persino mezzo metro di lingua in più.  
   
_Ah, gli affari di famiglia!_

*  
*       *

“E poi?”  
   
Charlie solleva lo sguardo dall’omelette, che beve, spugnosa e intoccata, una brodosa salsa di mele.  
L’ _Alchimista_ sogghigna, mentre accende l’ennesima Lucky Strike. “Li sterminammo, mi pare evidente. Dean fu il primo a fare fuoco, con un fucile a canne mozze che in mano sua pareva un bazooka. Io ne freddai un paio, ma ero ancora un novellino. Visti i precedenti, fu comunque una passeggiata.”  
“Ma _davvero_?”  
“Davvero, _Rossa_. Sai anche tu come funziona, no? Ti cachi addosso la prima volta, poi ci prendi gusto.”  
Donovan ha una trentina d’anni, capelli nerissimi e occhi artici. Bello – _molto_ – se ti piace l’articolo.  
Charlie l’ha conosciuto in un gay bar di Duluth: impossibile dire se a sorprenderla sia stata più la velocità con cui l’ha visto sgozzare un licantropo o il fatto che…  
“Non avevi mai incontrato cacciatori dell’altra sponda? Eppure siamo i più tosti di tutti:  sopravvissuti agli anni Ottanta e all’Aids, che vuoi che sia un demone ogni tanto? Un altro paio di settimane e convertivo anche quella boccuccia da porno di Winchester.”  
Charlie ride, perché pensa che sarebbe stato divertente: ce ne sono così pochi di arcobaleni, al mondo, che avvolgersi nella bandiera di un affetto _diverso_ è forse l’ultima consolazione rimasta.  
“Era lui, poi, il vessel di Michael, te l’ha detto?”  
“No, ma non ne abbiamo mai parlato.”  
Chris Donovan cicca nel piatto ancora pieno. “John lo confidò a me, non a lui. Conosceva anche l’identità di Lucifer, ovviamente, e temeva che avrebbe tentato qualcosa di avventato o stupido, se glielo avesse rivelato.”  
“Una cosa _alla Dean_ , insomma.”  
“Già.”  
“Ci sono due o tre dettagli che non ho ben chiari, però.”  
“Quali?”  
“Viaggiarono sul serio a ritroso negli anni? E _come_ , se a oggi non c’è traccia di una simile tecnologia? Quanto a John Titor… Esiste nel nostro mondo? L’hai cercato?”  
L’ _Alchimista_ sorride. “La risposta alla prima domanda è _sì_ , ma non grazie alle invenzioni dell’uomo. Per trovarmi usarono piume d’angelo, perché _quelli Lassù_ vivono ancora nel tempo di Dio e il tempo di Dio è una retta di cui siamo un punto come un altro. Fisicamente è meno assurdo del concetto di antimateria. Il passato è cambiato, lo puoi constatare per prima. Non sono andato al MIT, perché sono diventato un cacciatore quell’estate. Non ho inventato nessun _serum_ , ma il Presidente è nero per davvero. Il virus _Croatoan_ non è esploso, eppure ci è toccato Dick Roman. Alcune cose dovevano succedere e basta, ecco la conclusione cui sono approdato. Quanto a John, se quel bambino esiste, avrà di sicuro una vita assai meno ga _y_ a dell’unico di cui m’importi. Vero, _tesoro_?”  
Il barman, per tutta risposta, solleva il dito medio.  
“Quello è…”  
“Un _affare di famiglia_ , _Rossa_. Un _ottimo_ affare.”

**f  i  n  e**

**Note:**  
(1) Si cita qui “ _Intervista col vampiro_ ”, ovviamente.  
(2) La celebre auto usata come macchina del tempo nel film “ _Ritorno al futuro_ ”.  
(3) Paroliere e cantante degli AC/DC. 


End file.
